greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eulogy
is the third episode of the third season and the 30th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary While Pruitt grieves a monumental loss, Andy refuses to do the same and, instead, throws herself into work. Meanwhile, the crew responds to a widespread carbon monoxide leak, and Sullivan makes a controversial choice for captain. Full Summary 8 Years Ago Andy and Ryan lie back on the hood of a car and look at the sky. They speculate where a plane is going. Andy asks Ryan to stay over, but Ryan says her dad says he can't do that anymore. Andy thinks she's old enough to decide for herself. Andy tends to Ryan and tries to get him to wake up. She starts chest compressions. Pruitt and Todd come in and load Ryan up. The monitor shows a flatline. As they wheel him out, Andy holds Milo with blood-soaked hands. Andy gets dressed in all black. Maya asks her if she's okay. The entire team attends Ryan's funeral. The team discusses Sullivan's promotion. Travis notices Andy upstairs in the office and wonders why she's there. Vic thinks she doesn't want to miss Sullivan naming a new captain. Andy tells Sullivan she wants to work. She needs to work. He tries to tell her to take more time, but she says she needs to be at work. He nods. Maya's surprised that Andy is working and asks Sullivan if he approved it. He tells Maya that Andy should no go on any calls out. Pruitt is outside Maya and Andy's door with coffee. When he gets no answer, he texts and is surprised to learn she's working. He leaves and passes the crime scene tape across the door at Ruby's apartment. 2 Weeks Ago Ryan opens the door to find Pruitt. He's surprised Pruitt's there. Pruitt says Andy's fine, but he is not and has Ryan invite him in for a drink. A call comes in and Maya offers to take it for Andy, saying Aid Car sucks and she could get peed on. Andy says she's had worse bodily fluids on her, even recently. She gets in the Aid Car with Rigo, who's happy to be riding with someone who will fight back. Eva finds Jack at the station and flirts heavily with him, over his objections. She wants him to entertain her. He keeps trying to say no, but eventually says yes. Andy and Rigo enter a bridal shop and find Shauna, confused after collapsing while trying on a wedding dress. They tend to her and ask about her medical history. They then determine it's carbon monoxide poisoning. There's a leak in her store. The shop owner, Penelope, is more interested in getting the dress off Shauna. They tell her she needs to evacuate, but she wants to get her inventory out first. She tries to stop them leaving with the dress on Shauna. Andy tells her she could get in trouble for stopping them and they leave. Ben pitches his Physician Response Team as he and Dixon play ping pong. Ambulances would be staffed with MDs and ER supplies. He says it sounds expensive and then changes the subject to the new captain. Sullivan says he'll have his recommendation at the end of the day. Dixon says he hopes it's one of the girls, because that'll be good PR and they can pay them less. He says he's kidding and leaves to go to a meeting. He suggests they play basketball next time so they can win. After he's gone, Sullivan decides to take it as a reference to his height and lets it go. Ben confirms that Dixon flat-out rejected his idea over ping pong. Vic finds Dean working out in the gym and says she's setting him up with an amazing woman. The last time she set him up, it didn't go well for him, so he's hesitant. She reminds him of Maggie and says Maggie's single now and invites him to go alone with her to a dinner party at their parents' house. Dean says he doesn't want to be Vic's buffer. It's a no. Eva tells Jack she's no longer bored. Jack asks her about Rigo and if he's a bad guy. Eva says no, he's great. Jack just doesn't know what's happening. Shauna's feeling better as they wheel her out of the shop. Martin, her father, says he'll go get her anything she needs. She asks him to run out and get her happy childhood back. He cheated on her mom and then disappeared for her entire childhood. Vic is still trying to convince Dean to go. Dean knows she's worried about them looking down on her. The rest of the team comes in and Vic tells Jack he smells like sex. He says he worked out. Sullivan comes in, angry because Andy went out on a call. Maya says she's sorry. After Sullivan is gone, Jack wonders how Maya can play with her friends like they're chess pieces. Maya says that's not what that is. They get Shauna in the ambulance, but before they can leave, Andy notices smoke coming out of a manhole and says they need backup. Sullivan gets a sudden pain in his leg as he goes to lift a box. He calls for Maya and tells her she's in charge of the call coming in about the manhole. Andy works to clear the street, but Rigo wants to go with Shauna. Shauna realizes she left her purse in the shop, so Martin offers to get it over Andy's objection that he stay put. Martin then gets injured as he walks near a manhole cover that bursts up into the air. Ryan and Pruitt talk as they use marijuana. Pruitt can't believe it's legal because he has friends who did serious time for having some. Ryan then nudges him to talk about why he's really there. Pruitt and Ryan laugh as he talks about his cancer. Sullivan tells Pruitt he's sorry for his loss and he tried to stop Andy going out, but Pruitt knows he couldn't have. He points out Andy and Ryan as kids in a picture on the wall. He says Ryan was a good kid and had a rough start. He tried to step in for Ryan. Andy and Ryan are having sex when her doorknob falls to the floor. Pruitt finishes removing the door. Andy tells people to stop gawking and vacate. Andy calls in the new injury. They had Martin on the gurney and start working on him. They tells Shauna they have to get an airway before they take him to the hospital. Shauna's upset because she doesn't want her father to die right when she has the chance to forgive him. Their backup arrives and Andy goes to talk to them. Maya sends Ben and Travis in to take over to Andy and Rigo. Andy then says that any spark could ignite the gas. Maya starts giving orders. Ben finally gets an airway. Travis moves up to the front so drive and they leave. Jack is working on evacuation. Rigo notices smoke and goes to get something. Jack tells him to stop, but he ignores Jack and goes to remove a manhole cover. Jack pulls him back just in time before flames shoot up from inside. Sullivan finds Tom Koracick. Sullivan says his pain is getting worse. Sullivan thought he might be getting better, but Tom says that's not really how it works. He asks if Sullivan's ready to try surgery and he's not sure. Tom says they need new images. Sullivan says technically, he's supposed to be working, but Tom says first responders get to skip the line. Jack is angry with Rigo for not listening. There's an explosion nearby, which Andy says is the bridal shop. They suspect the owner is still inside despite orders. They prepare to go in to sweep and Jack orders Rigo to stay out because of what happened. Ben and Travis rush Martin to the hospital, but they hit traffic. Ben knows Martin needs surgery. Shauna apologizes to Martin and says she wants time to forgive him. Sullivan writhes in pain. Nico tells him he needs to stay still for the scan to come out clear. Nico offers to get Tom so he can get a shot for the pain, but Sullivan tells him to wait and steels himself so they can get the scan. Martin is still declining, so Travis pulls over so they can do two-person CPR. Tom tells Sullivan his scans having changed. Sullivan asks about the surgery and how much it costs. Tom says he's sure the department will foot the bill, but Sullivan says they can't know. The surgery also only has a 50% success rate. Sullivan asks Tom just to give him more meds for the pain. Tom says he's a surgeon. He fixes by cutting, not creating drug addicts. Sullivan says he's not a drug addict, but Tom says not yet. He offers up other possible solutions for the pain and says that this prescription is the last one he will write. Andy and Jack enter the bridal shop. They look around amid the fire and call out to Penelope. They hear her coughing and follow the sound to her. They find her and carry her out. Outside, they get her on a gurney and start CPR. As she works, Andy has flashbacks to Ryan's death. Travis and Ben struggle with Martin. Penny is resuscitated and wakes up. Ben has to give up on Martin. Jack tries to celebrate with Andy, but she walks away. Jackson brings Vic her dress, which she forgot at his apartment. He knows something's wrong with her. Jackson tries to reassure her. She says her parents own a restaurant which has never been successful enough for them to hire someone else to run it, so if she wants to see them, she goes there. She went to school on scholarship, a singing scholarship, not a smart-kid scholarship. She's not sure she'll know which fork to use. She's also still scared of Maggie. The funeral also brought up Ripley stuff. Jackson reassures Vic one point at a time. Then he leaves. Jack and Travis talk about the unfairness of everything as they restock supplies. Jack tries to look on the bright side. He says they saved a life and that's a good thing. Ben goes to Dixon, angry about Martin's death. He again pitches his idea and asks Dixon what he has to do to get the money. He talks about what great press it would be. He tells him to give half and he'll get Grey Sloan Memorial to create a fellowship to cover the other half. Dixon starts to smile. Dean agrees to go to dinner with Vic in exchange for laundry duty for a week. They negotiate it down to four and him telling the story of her saving a baby from a snake. Maya tries to talk to Andy as they wash the engine down. Andy tells Maya to stop. Andy says all she needs is one friend to sit next to her and let her talk or not talk or cry or not cry and not have an opinion about it. Maya says she can be that friend. Young Ryan learns that Andy's still not crying following the death of her mother. He sits down next to her on her bed and asks if she wants to play Sonic. She hugs him and starts to cry. Pruitt congratulates Sullivan on his promotion. Pruitt says he wants Andy to be Fire Chief someday, but that won't happen if Sullivan promotes her now. She just lost Ryan, the only person who could get her to feel again after her mother died. Sullivan says Andy deserves captain. It's a bad time for her and if she gets promoted now, she'll ruin her one shot. Pruitt tells him if he loves her, he needs to wait. She's young and she'll get there, but not right now. Andy sees Maya talking to Sullivan in his office. Maya says she doesn't understand. Sullivan says he's recommending her as captain of Station 19 unless she has any objections. She says she won't let him down. Maya runs into Andy and Andy asks about the conversation. Maya tells her to talk to Sullivan. Pruitt tells Ryan he's going to die and soon. He needs Ryan to take care of Andy because he'll be all Andy has left. Ryan says he'll do it and Pruitt knows it's true. Pruitt tells Ryan he can't tell Andy because she'll harass him for not getting chemo again. He doesn't want to because it's already spread and the chances are he'll be dead in six months either way. He never felt sicker than when he was on chemo and doesn't want to go out like that. He needs Ryan to come back to Seattle. Ryan says he has a girlfriend and Andy has her thing going on. Pruitt tells him to always tell the girl how he feels. He doesn't want to have regrets. Cast S193x03AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S193x03BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S193x03RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S193x03JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S193x03VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S193x03TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S193x03DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S193x03MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S193x03PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S193x03JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery S193x03TomKoracick.png|Tom Koracick S193x03RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S193x03MichaelDixon.png|Michael Dixon S193x03RigoVasquez.png|Rigo Vasquez S193x03NicoKim.png|Nico Kim S193x03Shauna.png|Shauna S193x03Martin.png|Martin S193x03Penelope.png|Penelope S193x03EvaVasquez.png|Eva Vasquez S193x03ToddYoungblood.png|EMT Todd Youngblood S193x03YoungAndyHerrera.png|Young Andy Herrera S193x03YoungRyanTanner.png|Young Ryan Tanner S193x03Milo.png|Milo S193x03Chaplain.png|Chaplain S193x03RyansMother.png|Ryan's Mother Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Pat Healy as Fire Chief Michael Dixon *Rigo Sanchez as Rigo Vasquez *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Chelsea Kurtz as Shauna *JF Davis as Martin *Emily C. Chang as Penelope *Kelly Thiebaud as Eva Vasquez Co-Starring *Dylan Rourke as EMT Todd *Lalia Susini as Young Andy *Maxwell Hurlburt as Young Ryan *Lincoln Bonilla as Milo *Frederick Dawson as Chaplain *Jacleen Haber as Ryan's Mother Rescues Ryan Tanner Ryan was accidentally shot by a child. Pruitt and Todd came to Ruby's apartment to pick him up and take him to the hospital, but he unfortunately died of his injuries. Carbon Monoxide Leak and Fire Aid Car was called out when a woman passed out at a wedding dress store and hit her head. Andy and Rigo arrived and found Shauna, who was confused and bleeding. They suspected carbon monoxide poisoning, so they tested the shop and confirmed it. They took her out of the shop to an ambulance. As they prepared to leave, Andy noticed smoke coming out of a manhole and surmised that the leak was worse than previously known. Shauna's father, Martin, ran out of the ambulance to go get Shauna's purse from the store and was hurt when a manhole cover was blown up into the sky. He had severe blunt trauma to his chest. When the rest of station 19 arrived to help, Maya put Ben and Travis on Aid Car, where they got an airway in Martin and then rushed him to the hospital, and had Rigo and Jack evacuate the neighborhood while the others used fire extinguishers into the open manholes to put out the fire Jack saw Rigo preparing to pull off manhole cover and ordered him to stop. Rigo persisted anyway and Jack pulled him away just as the cover flew into the air. Shortly afterward, the bridal shop exploded and they rushed in to evacuate the owner. When Travis and Ben got stuck in traffic, they pulled over to work on Martin on the ride of the road. Unfortunately, they were unable to help him and he died. Andy and Jack pulled a hose into the bridal shop and called out to Penelope. They put out some flames and then heard her coughing. They followed the sound to Penelope and they carried her out to a gurney, where they resuscitated her with some difficulty. Music "Silver Lining" - Jeffrey Amor Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.92 million viewers. *Jacleen Haber is credited as Ryan's mother while her character can be heard referring to Ryan as her nephew. Gallery Episode Stills S193x03-1.jpg S193x03-2.jpg S193x03-3.jpg S193x03-4.jpg S193x03-5.jpg S193x03-6.jpg S193x03-7.jpg S193x03-8.jpg S193x03-9.jpg S193x03-10.jpg S193x03-11.jpg S193x03-12.jpg S193x03-13.jpg S193x03-14.jpg S193x03-15.jpg S193x03-16.jpg S193x03-17.jpg S193x03-18.jpg S193x03-19.jpg S193x03-20.jpg S193x03-21.jpg S193x03-22.jpg S193x03-23.jpg S193x03-24.jpg S193x03-25.jpg S193x03-26.jpg S193x03-27.jpg S193x03-28.jpg S193x03-29.jpg S193x03-30.jpg S193x03-31.jpg S193x03-32.jpg S193x03-33.jpg S193x03-34.jpg S193x03-35.jpg S193x03-36.jpg Behind the Scenes S193x03BTS1.jpg S193x03BTS2.jpg S193x03BTS3.jpg Quotes :Maya: I can take the call, if you want. :Andy: Why would I want that? :Maya: Because Aid Car sucks. You could legit get peed on. :Andy: I've had far worse bodily fluids on me. Just this week, in fact. ---- :Andy: You got something to say? :Rigo: You're not gonna cry on me, are you? :Andy: No, but I might just puke from the smell of you. That cool? :Rigo: Finally. Someone who'll fight back. ---- :Penelope: You can't leave with that dress. :Andy: We don't have time for a costume change. :Penelope: It's a $10,000 dress. :Rigo: $10,000? What the hell's it made of? :Andy: How many dresses do you think you'll sell after a customer dies in one? Or after I call the police on you for interfering with a patient's care? Or after you go to jail for manslaughter? Move. ---- :Victoria: Hey, looking good, man, pumping those guns! :Dean: Whatever favor you need, the answer is no. :Victoria: Actually, I'm here to do you a favor. I am setting you up on a date with an amazing woman. :Dean: The last woman you set me up with stole my car and my identity. I'm still getting weird magazine subscriptions. :Victoria: All right, you remember Maggie Pierce, hottie heart surgeon at Grey Sloan? :Dean: She has a boyfriend. :Victoria: Had. Her boyfriend is now kinda my boyfriend. :Dean: Avery was Maggie's boyfriend? :Victoria: Whatever. It's weird. We're moving through it. Come to this party with me. :Dean: At the hospital? :Victoria: No, but there will be a lot of doctors there. It's at their house. :Dean: Whose house? :Victoria: Jackson and Maggie's parents' house. :Dean: Their parents? :Victoria: Are married to each other. :Dean: Jackson and Maggie have the same parents? :Victoria: No. Okay, Jackson's mom is married to Maggie's biological father, who she didn't know until pretty recently. But whatever, man. There's no relation. And I really need you to focus, Miller. :Dean: Nah. :Victoria: Come on! It's a party. Free booze. Finger foods. Pretty doctor. :Dean: I see what you're doing here. I may be hot and, oh, my muscles, they're large, and I kind of look like a cartoon character. But I'm not entirely an idiot. And I'm not gonna be your buffer. So keep your weird family date dinner thing to yourself. ---- :Victoria: It's a date. You like dates. It's a party. You like parties. I'll be there. You like me. And I'll make jokes. You like jokes. :Dean: They're all surgeons. You're a firefighter. They're all Gucci. You're a sturdy gym bag. You think they're gonna look down on you, and you're not wrong. :Victoria: I wasn't thinking that, actually. But now I am, so thanks for that. ---- :Jack: I don't get how you do it. :Maya: How I do what, exactly? :Jack: How you treat your friends like chess pieces, moving us around so you can win. :Maya: You're mean when you're brokenhearted. :Jack: You sent Andy out there, hoping she would fail. You played on her grief. :Maya: Andy is a grown woman. She makes her own choices. ---- :Tom: Good thing I'm wearing this white coat. Otherwise, people would have trouble telling us apart. So, this whole tall and handsome in a uniform look work for you? Seems a little obvious to me, a little textbook. Yeah. I got more jokes. I can just keep going till you tell me why you're here. :Sullivan: Please don't. ---- :Victoria: I didn't make a great first impression on your mother. :Jackson: Oh. It's fine. Everybody who meets her thinks that. You're fine. :Victoria: Yeah, but she's Gucci, and so are you. I'm a sturdy gym bag. :Jackson: Don't say that. :Victoria: My parents own a restaurant, which has never been successful enough for them to even hire anyone else to help them run it. So when I want to see them, I go there. Even when I was a kid, when I wanted to see them, I went there. I went to college on scholarships. Singing scholarships, not smart-kid scholarships. So not only do I not come from money, I don't understand what it is to come from money. I'm literally not sure I'll know which fork to use. You and Maggie broke up recently enough that she still scares me, vaguely threatens me, and I'm also coming from a funeral this week. That's bringing up, like, Ripley stuff for me. And this dinner party feels like just enough added stress to make me question basically everything, so that's where I'm at. :Jackson: Okay. I don't own a single thing sold by Gucci. Not one. And I have several sturdy gym bags. That's one. Two, no one ever gets over anyone that dies. We just don't get over them. We just go on. Right? :Victoria: Yep. :Jackson: Three, Maggie's a good person, and she is going through way more right now than our break-up. Four, a woman who runs into burning buildings for a living is infinitely more interesting on every level than someone who knows what fork to choose. I like you. I want my mom to like you. I want her to know you. And I'm curious as hell to eat at your parents' restaurant. What kind of food do they make? :Victoria: It's Polish. I know. It's unexpected. ---- :Sullivan: You want your old job back? :Pruitt: Not quite. :Sullivan: Oh, you're you're here to lobby for Andy, huh? :Pruitt: Actually, against her. :Sullivan: You don't want her to be Captain? :Pruitt: I do. Someday. I want her to have your job someday. I want her to be Fire Chief someday. And none of that'll happen if you promote her now. I saw a look on Andy's face at Ryan's funeral that I haven't seen since her mother passed away. She went numb, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't even cry. And the only person that could get her to feel again just died. And it's gonna get worse, her year. It's gonna get a lot worse. :Sullivan: She was nine years old when her mother died. Andy's a grown woman now. She deserves Captain. She's earned it. :Pruitt: She has one shot at this, and I'm telling you, if you give it to her now, she'll blow it. :Sullivan: She'll never forgive me. :Pruitt: Probably not. But you'll be helping her career in the long run, and if you love her, don't give it to her. Not now. Andy's young and a hell of a firefighter. She'll get there. ---- :Pruitt: I'm gonna die, Ryan. :Ryan: Pruitt... :Pruitt: Whether it's in three months or a year, I'm gonna die soon, and you are gonna be all Andy has left. :Ryan: I'll take care of her, sir. :Pruitt: I know. I know you will. But you can't tell her. Or she'll just harass me about not getting chemo. :Ryan: And you don't want to get chemo again because? :Pruitt: Because the cancer's already spread. Chances are I'll be dead in six months no matter what. And I never felt sicker than when I was on chemo. I do not want to go out that way. I need you to come back, son. Come back to Seattle. Be in Andy's life again. Be there for her when I go. :Ryan: I love her, Pruitt. :Pruitt: I know that, too. :Ryan: Have a girlfriend. :Pruitt: Andy has her things going on. You want some advice from an old firefighter? Always tell the girl. Tell her how you feel. You don't want to get to be my age with no time left and wishing you'd told her. Just tell the girl you love her. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S3 Episodes